This application relates to a method of calibrating a computed tomography scanner that will be utilized in checking the tolerance ranges on manufactured components.
Computed tomography scanners are utilized in a number of applications. Essentially, x-rays are passed through a part, and onto a highly collimated detector array. A signal from the array is then provided to an image analysis computer from the detector array.
Computed tomography scanners have been widely utilized in various medical applications. More recently it has been proposed to utilize such scanners in quality control applications such as checking tolerances of manufactured components. However, such applications require close calibration of the equipment for performing the scanning. To date, adequate calibration methods have not been developed.